


Their Chambers

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt. Regina sees Leopold's chambers for the first time—on her wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Chambers

Putting one foot in front of the other had never been as hard as it was right now. As she left the throne room with her now-husband, she couldn’t stop shaking; this day had been exhausting and so very long—and it was far from over. She only hoped that her discomfort wasn’t too visible on the outside. King Leopold—Leopold, she corrected herself—walked beside her confidently, leading her through the halls like they were heading towards the site of an amazing surprise, while all Regina wanted to do was turn around and run—she wanted to slip her arm from Leopold’s and _run_ as fast as her legs could carry her. She was even more aware of the two advisors—witnesses—who walked quietly behind them as they traversed the halls of the palace towards something Regina had tried to prepare for, but was not ready to face, regardless—not at all.

The wedding had been short but lavishly executed. Somehow, Regina had thought Leopold would not go all out—there was no love between them, and she was his second wife—barely royalty at that. Yet, he had invited everyone, had thrown a great ball, and he had not left her side a moment. No one had missed Cora, her mother, even though Regina could not stop thinking about the events of this morning. She had been able to convince herself temporarily that she was going to be fine being married to the King—that she would use the power that came with the title and take control of her life again--but once the trumpet had sounded to announce that the King and Queen would now withdraw to their bedchambers for the consummation of the marriage, all of her bravado had fled from her like the spooked horse she had pulled Snow White off of. If there was anything in her life she regretted now, it was doing that.

She had known what was expected of her: she had let Leopold kneel before her, had given him her hand, and had allowed him to scoop her up and carry her out of the great hall. Behind them, all guests had applauded until they were out of sight and Leopold had put her down onto trembling legs. Her cheeks had burned—and still did—in shame and humiliation at the knowledge that everyone was aware of what would happen to her in a few minutes, and she could not quench her anger at their approval of it. She did not want this, she did not want Leopold to take whatever purity she had left. She hated that her grip on her magic was not secure enough to put an end to this barbaric practice.

“My Queen.” Leopold said softly, shaking her from her thoughts. She swallowed, confronted by a large wooden door that opened with a push of Leopold’s hand. She hadn’t known what to expect, but somehow the comfortable atmosphere of the room took her by surprise. The room was made up in deep reds and shadows from the large fire in the hearth danced over the high stone arches that fortified the walls. The red marble floors were beyond beautiful… but all her eyes took in were the king-size bed that centred the room. It must have been a family heirloom—it looked old and sturdy, made up in burgundy sheets and topped with luxurious pillows that looked soft to the touch. She would have loved to sleep in a bed like that, if it did not mean submitting to the inevitable.

A soft hand at the small of her back urged her forward, and she stumbled inside, heart pounding in her throat. The witnesses—whose names she did not know—slid past her and the King to close two out of three curtains that ringed the bed, the fourth side pressed up against the wall. Regina took in a shuddering breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. While her anger flickered, then died in face of her terror, the King closed the door behind her and the finality of the gentle action shocked her to her core. She stood frozen to the spot in her lavish white gown and hardly noticed when the elderly male and female took up perch on a small bench near the fire. She only took her eyes off of the bed when Leopold stepped between her and it.

Her eyes met his, and he squinted lightly. Carefully—as if approaching a skittish horse—he took her hands. He squeezed when he felt her tremble, and smiled encouragingly.

“You will not have to do this again, my Queen.” He vowed. “I have an heir to the throne, and as much as it pains me to say this, my heart grieves for my poor dead wife—you are a beautiful young woman, do not misinterpret my words, but I did not marry you for the things a husband and wife do in the night. I need you to allow me the privilege of your body just once, so our marriage can be confirmed. After that, I promise I will never lay a hand on you again.” 

He sounded sincere—so sincere that a part of her panic died down. Just once—she could do this just once. She glanced to the side, to the man and woman studiously avoiding laying their eyes on her and her husband. Swallowing, she bit the inside of her lip, hoping to keep the tears at bay—a Queen did not cry. Leopold’s hand was gentle when he carefully cupped her cheek, and brought her eyes back to him. He had stooped a little, obviously trying not to be threatening to her. He was a good man, she realized, a good King. He needed her to be a good Queen now—it would get her her freedom in the long run.

“Do not mind the witnesses, Regina. This is their task and they will be discrete. No one will hear of what happens in this bed. I know you do not love me, but you can trust me. I will be very gentle with you and afterwards, it will all be over. Just once.” He promised again, and she could read in his dark eyes that he did not want to be here either—maybe it was the memory of Eva that hung over them like a dark cloud, maybe it was the fact that she so clearly did not want to have sex with him. Whatever the case, they were both in this situation, and they would only get out of it once it was over.

“Alright, my King.” She whispered, the fragility in her voice only partly faked. “Take me to bed.” 

He did. He kissed her softly, trying to get comfortable with someone so young and unwilling. She let him, analysing his kisses and comparing them to Daniel’s. He undid her dress with a tremble in his hands, sliding the garment down until it pooled at her feet. In just her underskirt, she stood in front of him, and he stepped back a moment, observing her through the translucent material.

“You remind me so much of her.” He whispered, and she finally found herself smiling a little, straightening as much as her fearful paralysis allowed. Eva had been beautiful in life, and Regina liked that Leopold thought of her in the same way. It gave her the strength to undo the straps that held the last of her garments together and let it drop to the floor as well. The single tear that streaked Leopold’s face caused a twinge of sympathy in her heart. Leopold was just as caught up in these affairs—in this room—as she was. She wondered if he was ever going to ask her about Cora’s disappearance, after all, she had been the one to accept his proposal in her stead.

“Truly beautiful…” He murmured, and sighed as his hands reached for his own lavish clothing. He undid them easily, and bared himself to her in resignation. His voice was laced with insecurity when he spoke again, as if apologizing to her for his appearance. “Unlike myself, I fear.” 

“It’s alright.” She answered softly, and smiled—it may not reach her eyes, exactly, but it was enough to placate Leopold. She tried not to look at him too much, but her curiosity won out, regardless. Shyly, she dragged her eyes down to a broad chest full of white curls, to a slightly protruding belly, and her first look of a male member. It looked… odd; a small, alien-looking appendix resting on a hanging sack of skin and flesh. The entire area was covered in small hairs of equal colour to those on his chest. Quickly, Regina dragged her eyes away, and found Leopold looking down at her with a twinkle in his eyes. She blushed furiously, despite herself.

“S-Sorry.” She mumbled, and his smile widened. He took her hands and exhaled audibly.

“It’s alright, my dear,” He told her, echoing her words. “I know this is all new to you. You can look, touch if you like, but you don’t have to do anything. Perhaps we should take this to the bed; though? Get you more comfortable?” 

She nodded, and allowed Leopold to guide her to the bed, crawling onto it and settling on her back as she waited for Leopold to close the last remaining curtain. At least the witnesses only had to hear them have intercourse. 

In the end, it wasn’t as bad as she had expected it to be. It was painful at first, even though Leopold had spent plenty of time getting her ready for his intrusion. He assured her it was supposed to hurt a moment—prepared her for it, even before he penetrated her—and she was thankful to him, for his guidance and most of all, his patience. He smiled down at her as he moved slowly into her, and she smiled back, panting lightly and taking the initiative to kiss him. He hummed against her lips and she felt him tremble. She realized that—if he had been someone else, if he had been Daniel—there would have been beauty in this coupling. 

As it was, Regina examined the canopy until Leopold moved himself to his height. She was panting now, but not as much as him. In fact, the more undone he became, the quieter and calmer she felt herself becoming. It was as if she was floating above herself, watching herself with her husband on top of her. She only returned to her body when the King’s semen burst from him, filling her, and just as suddenly, her husband’s weight on her became too much. She pressed at his shoulder, hoping to convey to him that even in his fatigue, she needed him to move—needed him off of her—and after a moment, he complied, slipping from her body and rolling onto his back. She resisted the urge to curl up into a ball as her walls clenched and she felt warm wetness drip from her onto the bed. Nausea set in, and the tremble that she had lost somewhere along the way, returned ten-fold. 

She bit back her tears until after Leopold had called for the witnesses who drew away the curtains and asked her to part her legs. She did, and endured probing fingers until they told her to move away from the spot she had been occupying. The witnesses examined the specks of blood on pure white sheets, and nodded. Satisfied, they left, and Regina did curl up now, unable to fight her tears any longer. She forgave herself for her weakness, and Leopold let her cry—he had looked away during the whole of the inspection, and didn’t try to touch her now. 

“The maids will be here with a bath for you soon. You are free to stay here tonight, but I would understand if you would prefer your own rooms. Thank you for allowing me the privilege of your body, Regina. I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He said regrettably and stood from the bed heavily, taking a heavy cloak from a hook and wrapping himself in it. She wanted to answer him—tell him it was alright, that she wasn’t hurt, just overwhelmed—but she couldn’t make herself do it. Instead, she sobbed in sobs she feared would never stop. She was hurting _down there_ and she felt embarrassed and humiliated. This was not how her first time should have been. Not with _him_.

“I’ll wait in the other room until you are done.” He informed her, and the tense sadness in his voice was still there. Again, she could not force herself to answer. He left her then, and she waited on the bed for the maids with the bath water. She cleaned herself with hands that would hardly cooperate, scrubbing her skin until she felt raw. It didn’t help to remove the taint from her mind—she feared that would be there forever. She still hadn’t stopped crying, and by the time she was clothed again, she wondered if she ever would. She cast one more glance at the King’s sleeping chambers—a room that had lost every appeal to her, despite its beauty—and shut the door firmly behind her. She vowed never to return here again, not ever, and with that resolve, her tears dried instantly. She had done it—she was the Queen now. She owed Leopold nothing anymore—least of all her body.


End file.
